


Constellation

by jibootyjimin



Series: Universal [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Animal Traits, Clingy Jackson, Fluffy Jackson, Homelessness, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Abuse, It's a hybrid thing, It's brought up a few times, Jaebum Being an Asshole, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Needy Jackson, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Im Jaebum | JB, Puppy Hybrid Jackson, Rating May Change, Self-Lubrication, Smut, Speech Disorders, actually i know the rating will change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 22:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12491936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibootyjimin/pseuds/jibootyjimin
Summary: There's something about Jackson that captivates him. Something in the way he smiles and laughs, in how he talks and sings; in how he cries and whines, in how he moans and whispers. There's something about his eyes, his nose and his lips that drive Jaebum crazy. There's something in the way he loves that makes Jaebum love him.--(or the long drawn out version of 'Stellar' a few of you wanted me to do.)





	Constellation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hey hello. Its taken me like a month (maybe more?) to finally start this, so idk if anyone is still interested. Chapter one isn't really all that different from the first one in stellar, i just added a few things at the end. A heads up that the updates will be very slow.
> 
> Also, instead of leaving your requests in the comments like you guys have been doing, i made a form thingy that you can fill out instead. It's really easy to do so and it lets me keep better track of the requests instead of them being drowned under other comments i get. It makes it easier for me and i guess better for you guys too? 
> 
> Here is the **[Request Form](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdgTiSFoZa_1YZzvZkCO0zqf6K8NvHZ24a4793o-h35Pg6x-g/viewform)** in case you want to leave a request. Again, It's easy to fill out, i made it as simple as i could.

Jaebum's first warning should have been when he found the situation too cliche and story like to begin with. His footsteps are hurried and his sneakers as well as the rest of his clothes are soaked through with rain water, the harsh droplets hitting his already soaked long sleeve shirt and making it stick to his skin. His eyes are alert to his surroundings as he's just barely able to see with the pouring rain and the darkness of the night as the sun had long since set; the street lamps only doing so much in helping to give light.

Like stated, it was too cliche. The first sound of a muffled scream startles him into a halt, his head turning this way and that to try and see what had caused the noise. What he sees isn't what he's expecting, but he warily looks over towards where a man is on his knees, hand clutched to his chest and pain written all over his face. Jaebum's first instinct is to walk away and ignore him, but then he sighs and carefully approaches him, trying not to startle him as he crouches down in front of him and raises one eyebrow, the light of a lamp post helping in semi illuminating the dark sidewalk they are on.

"Hey, are you okay?" The man blinks at him with large puppy like brown eyes and shakes his head slightly, hand extending towards Jaebum as he wrinkles his nose.

"Bite." Jaebum raises his head from where he's taken to examining the offered hand, head tilting in further question. "Kitty, bite." Jaebum nods and looks the other man over; his clothes are equally soaked through and the large puffy jacket he has on is as well. He takes in his pursed lips and wrinkled nose as he stares at his own hand that's still in Jaebum's grasp, eyebrows furrowed and hair lightly falling over his eyes. That's when Jaebum notices the ears peeking through his hair, little black puppy ears a stark contrast to the man's blond hair, they twitch and Jaebum blinks in surprise, his stomach doing a small somersault and eyes snapping back to the hand he's still holding.

"A cat bit you?" The other nods and his lips form into a pout, as he sighs. "Did you make it angry?"

"No!" he sounds offended and he's looking at Jaebum's face now, brows furrowed some more as he shakes his head. "Wanted to just give food." His words sound a bit choppy and Jaebum hums before he sighs and reaches into the duffle bag he takes to dance practice, pulling out some sanitary wipes and a bandaid; he's never really had much use for them but now he's slightly grateful that Jinyoung made him throw some in there.

"Okay, there. Dont take it off, okay?" The other man nods and smiles at him bringing his middle finger up to examine the blue bandaid.

"Thank you," he's still smiling and Jaebum tentatively returns it with a small tilt to his own lips.

"You're welcome. Now, don't go try feeding random animals if they seem like they don't want it okay?" He talks slowly, almost as if he were talking to a child and the man nods, little huffed laughter leaving him as Jaebum stands.

"Going?" Jaebum hums and nods and then smiles again. "I come." It isn't a question, more like him telling Jaebum that he's coming with him than asking if he can and Jaebum laughs as he watches him stand as well.

"No, you can't come." He ignores the flattening of the little black puppy ears and the pout on the man's face and sighs. "You need to go home, okay? it's very late and you're not supposed to be out at night."

Hybrids were known for being kept at home, their owners having been told and warned that if a police officer were to find their hybrid out past eight without it's owner they would be taken away and the owner would be fined as it was apparently some sign of the hybrid not being taken care of well.

When Jaebum first learned about Hybrids he was in middle school. The school he went to was purely for humans as there were some that mixed hybrids in as well, but his didn't. There was another school, a few blocks from the one he went to that was specifically for hybrids. Their learning techniques were different is what his Hybrid Care studies teacher always told him and the rest of the class. Hybrids were slower learners and most if not all of them never fully learned how to speak properly. Cat and dog hybrids were the most common type, being about 76% of the hybrid population. Most hybrids were bought at auctions, some were adopted through pet stores and some of them were just born into a family. Jaebum never really took interest in them for some reason and so he never looked much into them after he passed the mandatory Hybrid Care classes in middle school and high school, his interest just not being piqued by them.

"Go home, and don't anger any more cats." He's a little sterner this time, sighing again whe the other just ducks his head and twitches his ears one more time.

Jaebum nods to himself and turns around beginning to walk back in the direction he had been going before, the rain not falling as hard as it was before. His footsteps are slower this time, figuring he's already soaked anyway, no need to hurry; if he gets sick then oh well. He's about a few minutes away from his house when he hears a little sniffle behind him, his head whipping around in surprise and he groans quietly when he sees the hybrid behind him, a backpack he hadn't noticed before clutched in his hands and a snapback on his head hiding the black ears from sight.

"Jesus," Jaebum runs a hand through his hair and tries to stay as calm as he can so he doesn't lash out, there's really nothing to be angry about, maybe annoyed but not angry. "Okay, look." He takes a step closer to the hybrid and places a hand on his shoulder. "You can't come home with me, okay?" He's back to talking slowly, "You have to go to your home, your owner or whoever you live with must be looking for you." There's a moment of silence as Jaebum watches the now noticeably shorter man, nodding when he gets a nod in response. 

"Good. Now, don't follow me, go home." There's a furrow to the hybrid's brows but Jaebum turns around again and begins walking away, turning back only once and sighing in relief when he notices the man standing still and not following him anymore.

As soon as Jaebum closes the door to his small one bedroom house, he begins taking off his wet clothes, picking them up off the ground when he's only in his briefs and then heading directly towards the bathroom, warm shower in mind. He peeks into the living room and his lips form into a smile when he sees Nora sleeping on the sofa, half empty food bowl in the corner of the room making him sigh as he reminds himself to thank old Mrs. Min from next door for stopping by to fill up the bowl whenever he sees or speaks to her next.

His shower is quick and just as relaxing as he thought it'd be, muscles relaxing from all the dancing he'd done, and then from walking home. He's letting himself fall face first into his bed as soon as he gets some sweatpants on, not bothering with a shirt and then his eyes are closing and he's asleep right away.

\--

The loud ring of Jaebum's phone startles him awake and he groans as he reaches for his home phone. "Hello?"

"Jaebum, dear," Jaebum checks the time and then blinks rapidly to try and chase the sleep away.

"Mrs. Min, good morning. Is everything alright?" She laughs softly and he blinks again.

"I'm fine, Jaebum. I was just wondering-" She seems worried and he sits up. "Why is there a boy asleep on your doorstep?" He blinks and frowns in confusion.

"A boy? On my door-" Jaebum groans and flings the covers off his body. "Oh, you've got to be f-"

"Jaebum, is everything alright?" She asks him now and he apologizes for his reaction.

"Everything is fine Mrs. Min, don't worry about it, I'll handle it."

"Are you sure, dear?" He reassures her that he's positive and then hangs up, annoyance clear on his face as he makes his way to the front door, flinging it open. And sure enough, the hybrid is curled into a little ball on the doorstep, hands and knees tucked against his chest, curled into himself.

 _"Jaebum, how the hell do you manage to get yourself into these types of situations? This is why you're never nice to people, make this be a lesson."_ He's talking to himself and looking down at the sleeping man, eyes closing as he bends down to shake him awake.

"Hey," he gets a whine as an answer and Jaebum sighs. "Hey, get up." This time the hybrid flinches and his eyes open, sitting up quickly and backing away as he looks at Jaebum shyly. "What are you doing here? I thought you understood when i told you to go home." He's crossing his arms and looking at him sternly, the cold air hitting his bare arms and chest making him regret not putting on a shirt first.

"I come," is all he gets and Jaebum closes his eyes, counting to ten quietly and standing up, looking up at the sky and mentally asking why this has to be happening to him of all people. 

"Okay, look- it's cold, get in." He moves to the side and watches as the shorter male smiles at him and gets up, grabbing his backpack and walking into the house.

It's quiet for a few minutes before Jaebum sighs for the thousandth time and runs a hand through his hair.

"Take your shoes off, and follow me, you've got to get into something dry." The hybrid does as he's told and then follows Jaebum when he starts walking to the bathroom.

"Take off clothes?" He asks curiously and Jaebum nods. "Do not have clean ones." Jaebum rolls his eyes and nods again.

"I can tell, I'll get you something of mine, just put the wet clothes in the bathtub, I'll put them in the wash later." He's about to turn away before he stops. "What's your name, by the way?" The hybrid grins at him and shrugs off the large jacket, letting it fall to the ground and Jaebum tries not to cry at the thought of having to dry the now wet floor again.

"Jackson!" He's grinning and Jaebum only finds him a tiny bit cute.

"Well, Jackson, how about you take your clothes off in the bathtub instead, so the floor doesn't get even more wet?"

Jackson does so immediately, picking up the jacket and stepping into the bathtub where he begins taking off his long sleeved shirt. Jaebum takes it as his cue and goes back into his room, opening his closet to look for a shirt and some pants he could give the other. He worries his lip and thinks about calling Jinyoung or even Jooheon, maybe have them come over and see where they could help, apparently Jaebum wasn't getting through to Jackson since he was ignored last night. He picks a random black shirt and some grey sweatpants and quickly grabs a pair of briefs as well, trying not to dwell on the fact that he's giving his underwear to a stranger to wear.

"Grab one of the clean towels and cover yourself," Jaebum tells him through the closed bathroom door and then he faintly hears as Jackson does as he's told once again, the door opening seconds later, grabbing the clothes when Jaebum hands it to him.

"Thank you." he's taken the hat back off so when his ears twitch Jaebum immediately looks at them, staring for a second too long and maybe a little too intensely at them because then Jackson is trying to cover them with his hands, cheeks red and eyes avoiding him. "Sorry."

"Don't be, they're kind of nice." The beaming smile he gets shouldn't make his chest contract and almost burst but it does and he's only 78% concerned about it doing so.

\--

Leaving Jackson to shower after he had turned the shower on for him and fixed the water temperature to his liking, Jaebum heads to the kitchen where he sits at the table and just sort of blankly stares at the wooden surface. The sigh that leaves his lips is more of a groan and he buries his head in his hands and lets them fall forward until his nose is almost touching the table top. There's a faint thud from somewhere and he raises his head to look towards the kitchen entrance where Nora is walking through. She stares disinterestedly at him and then walks over to him and rubs her head against his legs, paws scratching at his socked feet.

Jaebum bends down to pick her up and sets her down on his lap where he starts stroking her back, hand coming forward to scratch under her chin only for her to make a distressed sound and jump off his lap, running off back into the living room.

Jaebum feels sort of lost on what to do. He debates on calling Jooheon or Jinyoung, trying to weigh the pros and the cons of who he should settle on. If he calls Jinyoung the younger might tell him to do something stupid, something stupid like tell him to keep the hybrid or he might tell him to do something cruel like yell at him and scare him off. On the pro side, Jinyoung might actually be able to help him make up his damn mind, tell him to find out who the hybrid belongs to and then even let him borrow his car so he could drive Jackson home. On the con side (again because Jaebum knows there's loads of cons when it comes to Jinyoung) Jinyoung might just not even care at all, might tell Jaebum to figure out what to do on his own because  _"You're a grown man, Jaebum. You're about to be twenty-four, you should know what to do."_

Now, if he calls Jooheon, the pros seem a bit better. Jooheon might actually care for one, and he might actually worry and possibly even come over to help in any way he can. He might have actual helpful and rational ideas that didn't involve him being an asshole. (more than he already was). The cons. Well, Jooheon might tease him for getting himself into these situations on a fifteen minute walk from the dance studio to his house, but he figures Jinyoung would make an even bigger deal out of it and he wouldn't hear the end of it for months. So yeah, Jooheon it is.

There's a small pitter patter and Jaebum turn to look out the window, frowning at the rain that's began to fall once again. He slowly gets up and walks to the refrigerator, pulling it open and scanning for something he can make. There's only a few slices of ham, some cheese and lettuce as well as half a gallon of milk and one of orange juice. There's also some fruit and leftovers from the day before, so with a sigh Jaebum goes for the things he can make a sandwich with. 

Just as he's finished setting everything on the counter he hears the shower turn off and a few minutes later the bathroom door open.

Well, now to find something to keep Jackson distracted enough for him to make the call. Food first though.


End file.
